Divine Wings
by Gray Love
Summary: Nikko is a young priest living a simple life serving God until something happens that changes his life forever.


Author's Note: Hello, everyone. As I said in Azure and Amethyst, this is a collaboration between Matamis and myself. I hope you like it

Chapter I

Sunlight filtered through the window, waking me from my deep and pleasant slumber. My eye opened. I sat up in bed and yawned before I stretched with ease. It was another beautiful day. I slowly slid my legs out from beneath the covers of my bed. My hands instinctively combed the long bangs of my short brown hair back and away from my face. My emerald green gaze moved around the bedroom.

I liked this room as it is: neat and orderly. It's a simple room really, painted a light blue color. To my left are the mahogany door and an elegantly-carved wooden armoire. Adjacent to the armoire stood my polished mahogany desk with its matching armchair along with a small waste basket beside it and, finally to my right was the large glass window that overlooked the city below.

I made sure that my bed was deliberately placed parallel to my desk which was also close to the window. The table beside my bed held my bible in the cabinet and my rosary lay on the tabletop. A small smile curved the tips of my lips. Nothing was out of place.

I stood up and walked over to the window where I looked out and saw the peaceful city of Geffen wake up. Geffen in the early morning is truly a beautiful sight to behold. The white, cobblestone streets were just starting to fill with people and those who weren't on the streets were still opening their windows, newly awakened by the sun that was just rising on the horizon. The Geffen Tower stood majestically in front of me.

Forgive me; I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Nikko. I am the adopted son of Midas and Reisha Marden. Since my adoption, which I still remember to this day, I have been renamed Nicholas Anthony Marden and Nikko has become my nickname. I won't say anything more about myself. It would seem improper.

I was still looking out the window when I heard a knock. Someone was at the door. I did not move from my spot to answer it. Instead I waited; I already knew who it was. Janessa, the maid. "Master Nicholas, your mother is calling you. She wishes that you should hurry and dress. Breakfast is ready." She called from the other side of the door. I couldn't help but smile. Mothers. "Janessa, tell her I will be going down shortly."

I listened as the soft footsteps moved away. With one last glance out the window, I turned from it and began my daily routine of taking a shower and dressing. Knowing Mother, I took a look at myself in the full-length mirror. Mother would think it improper if I went downstairs in my sleeping clothes and with my hair unkempt.

Satisfied by my neat appearance, I left my room and descended the elegant carpeted marble staircase with its intricately carved golden railing. I walked to the exquisite dining room. The walls were decorated with rare tapestries and lavish curtains hung over every large glass window. My parents were already seated at both ends of the long dining table with its pristine white tablecloth.

My green eyes traveled to the table centerpiece. For today, it was a bowl of the freshest fruits imported from Comodo. I noticed that the golden goblets were already filled with the most exquisite grape juice, as Father described them, and delectable dishes were already laid out on the table. The best silverware was placed on the table as well as the finest china. I moved to my place at the center of the long table between my two parents.

"Good morning, Nicholas." My prim and proper mother greeted as she sipped her tea. Mother never drank fruit juices, she thought they were very "common".

"How are you, son?" Father asked.

"Good morning, Mother, Father. I'm alright, Father."

Without another word, the three of us started to eat our morning meal. After the meal was finished, I stood from my seat. I couldn't wait to go to church and start doing my chores. I excused myself and went to my room to don my priest uniform. I opened the cabinet of my bedside table to get my bible and I slipped my rosary on.

I was about to go out the door when I remembered something. I reached into the pocket of my robes and found that my memory served me well: I forgot to bring blue gemstones. I opened the closet and knelt down to open the small cabinet at the bottom. Inside was a small purple pouch, my secret stash of blue gemstones. I took two and hid the bag again before heading out the door.

As I walked out of the house, the wind greeted me. It was a sunny day but the wind kept it from being too hot. As I walked through the cobblestone way, I saw a familiar face walking towards me. With the clinking of armor, he stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Hey, Nikko." This is my friend, Cross. He is a crusader. You can tell by his bulky armor. Anyway, Cross is just his nickname. Most people don't know it but Cross's real name is Caleb Rosswell. His appearance hasn't really changed since I knew him as a kid, a child rather. He still has the same blond hair, which he keeps combing back every single day, and dark blue eyes, which I know he inherited from his mother. The only difference now is that he has a five o'clock shadow over his chin. I don't know why he doesn't shave it off.

"Hello Cross." I greeted. "So, what have you been up to this early in the morning? You don't usually get up until about ten." I asked although I already knew the answer to my own question. The only thing, only person rather, that could make Cross get up early and out of bed is a girl.

"I went to see Candice. She rejected me again as always." I couldn't help but muffle a laugh at what Cross said. Candice, the east Geffen Kafra Girl, was one of the most conservative young women working for the Kafra Corporation. She, as I heard, was also a no-nonsense kind of woman and she would most likely end up hurting the young men who courted her than accept any one of them. Cross was one of them.

"So, anyway, I came here to remind you that you still have duties to perform at the Sanctuary. I don't think your superiors would let you off the hook if you got there late."

"I know. I was just going there anyway." I pulled out the blue gemstone from my pocket and began to chant.

_By the power of Odin,_

_aid the one who is in need._

_Bring me to my destination._

_This wish may you heed._

The gemstone in my grasp glowed with magic power. I tossed it to the ground and where it landed, a white portal appeared. It was glistening brightly as it whirled. "After you." I motioned for Cross to go ahead.

"You know. I'm lucky I have you for a friend. If it weren't for you, I would spend more money on traveling expenses. I have to save my Zs you know. But then again, I won't be able to meet all the beautiful Kafra Girls." Cross stepped onto the portal and disappeared from view. Without a moment's hesitation, I followed him. I could just see the portal close up behind us before my eyes adjusted to the kaleidoscope of color that surrounded me.

o0o0o0o

The two friends found themselves on the white, cobblestone path in front of the Sanctuary, the center of religion in Rune-Midgard. Nikko's green eyes surveyed the large house of Odin. What really caught his attention were the stained glass windows that portrayed the gods especially the lord of the gods, Odin.

The one Nikko favored among all the stained glass windows of the Sanctuary was the one which depicted Odin surrounded by winged women, the Valkyries. His fascination didn't come from the sight of Odin but rather the sight of the youthful and divine females who surrounded him. The sight of them was awe-inspiring to him.

"Well, if it isn't the dunce of the swordsman class? Well, look at him. He thinks that since he's a crusader he can't break his own swords anymore." The sound of wicked laughter made the two friends turn around to find a knight, a plump merchant and a sickly-looking hunter.

"I am not a dunce, Mark." Cross said through clenched teeth. He was about to unsheathe his saber. Nikko places his arm in front of him, stopping him from fully-brandishing his sword.

"Don't, Cross. It is not worth it." Cross followed his friend's advice and sheathed his saber. "As for you, you arrogant knight, you're nothing more than jealous of Cross's swordsmanship." The priest added.

It was Mark's turn to clench his teeth and sneer. "Why you little…you'll pay for that remark. I, Mark Kramer, son of the richest nobleman in all of Prontera, do not allow anyone to say such things to me. As the strongest knight in the Pronteran chivalry and the best swordsman at that, I challenge you to a duel and I would not ease up just because you are a pathetic little priest."

"May Odin have mercy on you then." Nikko spoke calmly.

The two moved to position, poised to fight: Mark with his two-handed sword and Nikko with his thick black holy bible. Before they could begin, a man with long blue hair garbed in a white robe with red and gold trimmings, the robe of a high priest, saw them. Without a moment's hesitation, he walked briskly towards them.

"I will not tolerate any violence here at the house of Odin." He spoke, his deep voice hinted at controlled anger. The two young men looked at the newcomer and, recognizing his authority, ceased what they were about to do.

Mark looked at the high priest once more before he turned to look at Nikko. "You're lucky this time, priest. Next time, I swear you won't be so lucky. I'll have my revenge." He turned to his cronies. "Eulce, Jango. Let's go." The three left in a hurry.

Nikko turned to the high priest and bowed. "Forgive me, Brother Nikkz. I did not mean to cause any trouble."

"It is alright, Nikko. There was no harm done and it was not your fault." The older, more experienced servant of God said reassuringly.

Nikko straightened himself. "I will be off to my duties now." He said.

Nikkz nodded. "Go on then and may Odin be with you always." Nikko smiled at those words. "And also be with you."

The High Priest watched as the young priest and his crusader friend entered the Sanctuary.

In another part of Prontera, at the Kramer mansion, Mark was plotting his revenge. "Hmm, what should I do?! Ah, I could have my subordinates beat him up." He shook his head. "No, no, that won't do. It won't be fitting. That petty priest deserves something much worse." The knight paced in the living room, back and forth. His mind was blank.

Mark wanted to tear at his hair. He was so frustrated. "Argh! Eulce, Jango, what do you think we should do with that pathetic little priest?" Good God, he was asking his dumb cronies for help. He must be crazy.

Eulce, the sickly-looking, thin hunter, looked at the knight with his shallow and glazed eyes, which gave emphasis to the dark lines under his eyes. "I…I…I think w…we should send him a l…love l…letter from one of the p…pretty p…priestesses. W…We'll say t…that the p…priestess wants to meet him a…at the f…fountain. Wh…When he gets there, s…she won't be. He w…will be h…heartbroken and w…we would b…be v…victorious." Mark was annoyed by the idea and his face reflected his mood. "Ugh…next idea." He said.

Jango smiled wickedly. "I have it. This is the ultimate revenge." His voice changed to a more diabolical tone. "I have a recipe for total chaos. We collect twelve magical green apples, a bottle of enchanted milk, a dozen ancient Pecopeco eggs, and two cups of infernal flour as well as three cups of sorcerer's sugar."

"Wait a minute, that recipe sounds familiar." Mark cut the portly merchant off. "It is. It's the recipe for the Apple Pie of Doom." Jango laughed maniacally which made him look weird since his cheeks and stomach were puffed up like a big balloon.

Mark smacked his forehead before he shook his head. "Why did I even bother with the two of you?!" He said exasperatedly after the merchant's loud laughter had died down.

All of a sudden, the sound of loud laughter echoed through the room. Mark listened well; he could always recognize that laugh. It was his father's and it came from the trophy room. The knight left the living room; he wanted to find out what was causing his father's laughter.

When he entered the trophy room, he saw his father holding a staff. A pair of feathery wings graced the top end of it. "Finally I have it." His father continued to laugh.

"Dad, what's that this time?" Mark said indifferently. His gaze traveled to the multiple pieces of garbage displayed on the shelves. His father believed they were precious collectibles.

"Ah, Mark, my boy. This is the Sacred Staff from the Yggdrasil tree itself." He held out the polished wooden staff with pride. Mark rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you didn't get scammed again this time?" He asked in the same monotone.

"No, this is the real thing. It's said to be the key to almighty power. Using this staff would summon a powerful monster that's not from this world." The words caught Mark's attention. 'Hmm, almighty power, powerful monster, that's just what I need to get my revenge on that weak priest.' He thought to himself. He grinned wickedly.

o0o0o0o

The next day, the sun was shining brightly as Nikko swept the church courtyard of dead and premature leaves that had fallen from the trees. Cross, who was lying on one of the heap of leaves, watched him as he worked. "Hey, Cross. Why don't you help me here?" Nikko asked as he began to stuff a black garbage bag with leaves from the heap beside him. "Don't worry, you can do it, Nikko." Cross gave the priest a thumbs-up. Nikko sighed, same old Cross. The priest continued his work.

"Well, what do we have here?! A groveling priest packing his lunch bag." That voice, where had he heard it before. Nikko looked up and saw a haughty-looking knight flanked by a sickly-looking hunter and a pudgy merchant. He stood up and began to dust his uniform before he looked at the knight. "And, you are?" He asked, clueless.

The knight clenched his teeth, his hands balled into fists. The hunter, Eulce, the tallest and the thinnest of the three, stepped forward but he was stopped by Mark. Nikko noticed how "influential" the knight was when it came to his cronies.

"Who am I you ask?! I am Mark Kramer, heir of the richest family in all of Prontera. I am the strongest, the smartest, and the most handsome of all those in the Pronteran chivalry. Everyone I have fought cowers at my feet when they see me walking down the streets…and you will join them soon enough. I did tell you yesterday that I would have my revenge and today is that day. Prepare for the worst, you pathetic priest." Mark moved to draw his weapon but instead of unsheathing his sword, he reached for a winged staff that hung from his belt. Nikko had not noticed it since the knight's cape had hidden it from view.

"What are you going to do with that staff, Mark? Bonk Nikko on the head!? You're a knight, remember." It was Cross who remarked on the strange sight. Nikko had not noticed that the crusader had moved to stand beside him.

"I know that, you dunce. I will use this staff to have my revenge." Mark stooped, he held the staff with difficulty. "Eulce, Jango." Without saying anything more, Mark's command made his cronies act and the three young men barely held the staff at a certain angle.

"Prepare, yourself." Mark huffed. With their combined force, the three threw the staff in Nikko's direction. Intuitively, Nikko started to chant. While the staff was a few feet away, he raised his hand in front of him and simply said, "Kyrie Eleison." At first, there was nothing. But when the staff made impact, a translucent oval-shaped green shield appeared, protecting Nikko from the physical harm that could have befallen him.

Because of the strong impact, the staff broke in two and the pieces fell to the ground. Out of the blue, dazzling, bright light appeared. The three young men looked terrified. Their mouths fell open. Without another word, they fled from the light.

Nikko and Cross stood amazed. From the light, an image slowly became visible. It was a pair of white wings wrapped together. They resembled a cocoon made of feathers. In the blink of an eye, the wings parted to reveal a strangely-dressed young woman. She was wearing light red armor with an ethereal gold design. Her long, wavy burgundy hair was tied back with a simple gold ribbon. Her face was exquisitely beautiful.

"Wow…she's…hot." Cross's mouth flew open and he gazed intently at the young woman who was slowly descending onto the ground. As she descended, the dazzling light slowly dimmed until it vanished completely when her winged, silver boots touched the white cobblestone path.

Nikko's gaze went to the three orange orbs on her garments. There was one on each of the red and gold armlets and one on the gold sash around her waist. It acted like a belt buckle. When his gaze saw her exposed stomach, he immediately looked up to her now opened eyes. They were the strangest match. Her right eye was violet like an amethyst gem, the left one was orange like a topaz. A gold coronet with precious gems crowned her head. Nikko couldn't help but be awed at the sight of her. He could not believe that he was standing before a Valkyrie.


End file.
